Odds and Ends
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Another one-shot series.
1. Rules

_**Hi everyone, Horror here with a new one-shot series involving the Loud House, suggested by Phoenix Warehouse Productions. I've all but abandoned my first series to this. The first chapter is just a statement on how these one-shots are going to work, as I will have a few rules that I hope everyone of you will follow.**_

 _ **1: You may request a lemon for anyone you want EXCEPT Lily. Not even as a gag request because I will definitely ignore you.**_

 _ **2: If you do request a lemon, or any one-shot for that matter, and I do not get to it right away, it is either because I saw another request that caught my eye, or I simply cannot write it and I will let you know, asking you to change a few details around.**_

 _ **3: If I do a request, and it isn't exactly what you asked for, the very least you can do is say thank you and ask if I can rewrite it and I will gladly try.**_

 _ **4: If someone requests something that you do not like, I am sorry, I'm simply the dude who's writing the stories, nothing more, nothing less. So please be respectful for everyone's opinion no matter what it is.**_

 _ **5: Understand that I will try and get as many requests done as I can, as well as write my other stories, so there will be times when this series will be on pause for a few days, leading up to a week at the most.**_

 _ **So, I hope everyone read and understands the rules.**_


	2. Secrets PT 1

_**Okay, there were a few suggestions for the first one-shot here. A few of them were similar to others, and I will not lie, it took some heavy thinking on which one I would want to do, but at the end of the day, I realized, I'm going to try and get as many done as possible. So for now, sit back, and enjoy the shot.**_

Lincoln Loud walked through the front door and looked around with narrowed eyes before he turned and quietly closed the door behind. Turning around, he came face-to-face with his ten sisters. Jumping back in a panic, he placed a hand on his chest as he panted, "Jesus, are you ten trying to scare me to death?" he took several deep breaths before shaking his head, "We need to put some bells around your necks or something."

"Where were you, bro?" Luna crossed her arms and arched a brow as Lincoln's eyes widened, beads of sweat dripping down his face, "It's just you almost missed this week's sibling meeting, and you almost never miss them,"

"Oh…yeah, you see…I was hanging with the guys are the arcade and I forgot that we were having a meeting today, completely lost track of time and-"

"And you're lying," Lynn lunged at him, pinning him to the door, "Your friends came by earlier, asking if we knew where you were and why you've been actin so strange…now talk, Lincoln, what's going on?"

Lincoln looked at his other sisters before breaking free from Lynn's grasp and nervously chuckled, "You know, I completely forgot that it was my turn to bring the drinks," quickly opening the door, he stepped out onto the porch and widely smiled, "Just start the meeting without me! I'll be back before you know it!" he turned and began running from the house, his sisters' eyes following him.

Lincoln ran through the park before he stopped by the benches and he doubled over as he coughed, "Lincoln?" he looked up and a faint smile painted across his face when his saw his classmate Jordon Rosato looking at him in confusion, "Didn't you say you had a sibling meeting, whatever that is?"

"Uh yeah…it's where me and my sisters get together once a week and talk. We share out weekly secrets, and how we managed to get out of trouble," Jordan arched a brow and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "Anyway, I stepped inside and my sisters asked me where I was, and that Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty stopped by looking for me, so I couldn't use the I was with my friends excuse,"

"So what happened?"

"Luckily I got out of the house with the excuse that it was my turn to buy the drinks and I just left…yeah," Jordan sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, if you're meeting up with your friends, I could just leave and-"

"No Lincoln, your sisters will just keep pestering you, and they might torment you to no end until you tell them what's going on,"

"Yeah, but aren't you worried Mollie and Jenny are going to see us together and they'll say something?" Jordan frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath, "I know your friends think I'm the weirdest guy in class-"

"Because of your white hair,"

"-and I don't want you to choose between me and your friends because someone is going to end up getting hurt, so I can just-"

"And why can't you tell your sisters?" Lincoln stopped and frowned, "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? Of course not!" Jordan frowned and Lincoln stepped closer to her, pulling her into a hug as his eyes narrowed, "Jordan, I am not, nor will I ever be ashamed of dating such an amazing girl. I know you have your reasons for not telling your friends, and that's fine, I don't blame you.

But the reason I haven't told my sisters isn't because I'm ashamed, but scared," Jordan broke away from the hug and looked at the white-haired boy in confusion, "My sisters are crazy, and whenever I let them know I'm interested in a girl, they'll get even crazier…I swear I won't have a moment of peace until I tell them everything, and then they'll tell my friends, while they're trying to squeeze more details from me, and eventually it'll come back to your friends,"

"And we've been trying to avoid that," Lincoln slowly nodded, "Thanks…for not telling your sisters, I guess,"

"Yeah, no problem," the two heard a twig snap from behind a nearby bush, causing them to jump slightly in a panic, "Heh…stupid squirrels…I better get the drinks before my sisters have S.W.A.T. looking for me,"

"Right, and I'm supposed to meet up with Mollie and Jenny…but don't forget, my parents want to have you over tomorrow," Lincoln nodded as Jordan kissed his cheek and slowly stepped away, "Good luck with your crazy sisters,"

"Thanks…I'm definitely going to need it," Lincoln turned and walked out of the park as Jordan watched him with a small frown painted across her face before she turned and walked in the opposite direction of Lincoln.

 _ **Okay, I'm breaking this down into a few parts. To the person who requested this, if you want this to be a lemon, you'll have to let me know now.**_


	3. Fetishes

_**Again, very good suggestions, I won't lie. And at the end, I decided to go with the one that looked interesting to me. Enjoy and there will be a small time skip played here.**_

Jordan Rosato, Cookie Hillsee and Brownie Hickman ( _ **Apologies if this name seems a little…off-putting, but no one is aware of their real names.**_ ) approaching the Loud house, determined looks crossing their faces. Stepping on the porch, Cookie reached up and knocked on the door and the three girls waited patiently. The door opened and Lincoln's older sister Luan stood in front of them, a playful smirk painted across her lips, "Hi…is Lincoln home?"

"No, I'm sorry, he went to see his friends," she crossed her arms and leaned up against the doorframe, "What do you want with my little brother, anyways?"

"Well…we were going to ask if he want to hang out," Brownie answered, rubbing the back of his head, "I mean it's been two years since Ronnie Anne moved away, and…we really don't know what kind of girls he's into, but we can guess that he likes sporty girls and-"

"Oh, he's not into those type of girls," Luan smirked and shook her head, confusing the girls in front of her, "No, he's into big girls…a little plump," their eyes widened and Luan took a deep breath, "The only reason he hung out with Ronnie Anne is because he was afraid she'd murder him if he said no," the three looked at each other with questionable looks before they turned and walked away from the house as Luan closed the door an began laughing.

Luna looked up from the couch and sighed as she shook her head, "Did you seriously just tell three girls to put on weight to impress Lincoln?" Luan snickered and nodded, "What is wrong with you? First off, none of us know what Lincoln's into, second, you're basically telling them to ruin their lives for something that might not even be true and-"

"Relax Luna, I was just having a little fun. And besides, I highly doubt that they'll be stupid enough to go out and do something like that," Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Lighten up, Luna, I'm not harming anyone,"

"Right, and having three young girls gain weight isn't harming anyone…how?" Luan ignored her as she sat down next to her.

Lincoln sat on a bench in the park, his head down as he focused on the game in his hands. Three large shadows cast over him and he looked up in slight annoyance when his eyes widened as he saw a plumped Cookie, Brownie and Jordan standing in front of him. Lincoln leaned back and looked around, "Uh…you three look…nice,"

"Thanks, Lincoln," Brownie smiled before sitting next to him, "We want by your house a few weeks ago and your sister, the one with the yellow skirt, said you're into these type of girls and-"

"What? I never told any of my sisters what kind of…I mean…why would you ask something like that?" the three smiled as Lincoln looked away, "Um…and why would you go to my house like-"

"Isn't it obvious, Loud?" Jordan smirked, leaning closer to him and Lincoln swallowed hard, "It's been two years since Ronnie Anne left and we…well we wanted to try and get to know you a bit better,"

"By going…I…I need to go," he stood up and began walking away when the three grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

Lincoln looked up as the three girls smiled and leaned closer to him.

 _ **I want to apologize for the length here, but I didn't have any information outside of Lincoln's secret fetish. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Neighbors PT 1

_**Good suggestions, very good. I like a lot of them, but this one stuck out just a tiny bit more for various reason. And again, I want to explain that if you have made a request and I do not get to it, it's because I'm taking my time writing these and I'm going about with what catches my eye the most and I will try to get to yours when I can.**_

 _ **Now, enjoy this one.**_

18-year-olds Haiku Kidder, Tabitha 'Tabby' Adlon, Jessica 'Giggles' McClain and Pauline 'Polly Pain' Purcell sat in their shared apartment, the ceiling fan rotating slowly above them. Giggles groaned as she leaned back, "Polly, did you call that useless landlord and-"

"That fat fuck said it'll be two days before he sends someone out here…so get used to this heat," her roommates groaned before they herd a loud thud coming from outside their door. The four young women looked at each other before standing up and walking over to the door.

Tabby looked through the peephole and her eyes widened, "Mates, it's Lincoln," she looked back and saw her roommates staring at her in disbelief, "It's him," Haiku reached past her and opened the door slightly and peered through the crack and spotted an 18-year-old Lincoln Loud carrying a box a fumbling with a key.

"Son of a bitch!" Lincoln dropped the box and opened the door across the hall before picking the box back up and stepped inside before closing the door. The four looked at each other with slightly narrowed eyes before Haiku opened the door and they stepped out of their apartment and walked across the hall.

Knocking on the door, they heard the lock tumble before the knob turned and the door opened, "Look, I am in no mood to deal with any guests right now. I just moved in and it's hot as hell and-"

"It's not going to get any better until our useless fuck of a landlord comes out and fixes the central air," Tabby spoke and crossed her arms, "So mate, what's your name?"

"What? My…I just got done telling you I'm in a bad mood and…whatever…my name is Lincoln Loud and as you can see, I'm your new neighbor,"

"Aren't we Mr. Cheery," Haiku sighed and shook her head, "My name is Haiku, this is Tabitha, Jessica and Pauline, but most people know-"

"Tabby, Giggles and Polly," Lincoln's eyes widened as Polly crossed her arms and arched a brow, "Are you okay, dude? Do you need any-"

"I'm sorry, I'm having a bad day and I need to get these boxes unpacked…excuse me," before they could respond, Lincoln closed and locked the door.

Lincoln sat on the floor, his back against the wall, "Tabby…Ha…Gig…Po…no…this doesn't mean anything. Haiku…that just might be an Asian thing or something…Jessica, or Giggles…she's probably an average comedian and her stage name is Giggles, Tabitha…common name and she just wanted to shorten it for her friends…Polly…Polly? Pauline?"

He groaned before he stood up and walked away from the door, "I'm having a bad case of déjà vu…that's all, I'm just exhausted from the drive, it's really hot outside and I have a lot of unpacking to do. Déjà vu, that's all,"

Polly, Giggles, Tabby and Haiku walked into their apartment and Giggles closed and locked the door, "He's even ruder than when we first met,"

"Does he even remember who we are?" Tabby arched a brow, "He deceived all four of us, and four of his sisters…should we have waited a few days before we tried to talk to him?"

"I don't know," Polly took a deep breath and walked past her roommates, "But I say we have a little fun with him." The three looked at her in confusion and she looked back with a smirk painted across her lips, "I won't lie, I'm still bitter about the Sadie Hawkins Dance,"

The three nodded and agreement as Polly began rubbing her hands together, "So what say we give a new neighbor a little time to get adjusted here before we take some of that bitterness out on him?"

Lincoln groaned before he sat down, his back against the wall. He looked around and spotted three boxes resting in the corner, "Three…okay, I'll deal with them tomorrow," he sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "Just…just going to rest my eyes for a minute," he yawned as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

 _ **I'm going to be breaking this down into three parts. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
